


The Love Song of Morinozuka Takashi

by Memento__Mori



Series: Mori Writes  /  Poetry and Plots || OHSHC [2]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Comfort, F/M, Homework, Love, Protection, Secret Crush, ohshc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:07:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22688224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memento__Mori/pseuds/Memento__Mori
Summary: Poem found by Kyoya, written by Mori. The only one of many homework attempts at poetry writing that Mori uncrumpled.
Relationships: Fujioka Haruhi/Morinozuka Takashi
Series: Mori Writes  /  Poetry and Plots || OHSHC [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631236
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	The Love Song of Morinozuka Takashi

## The Love Song of Morinozuka Takashi || OHSHC 

## 

Kyoya mused, his gentle smile vanishing almost as soon as it appeared.  
He had found it near crumpled writing assignments, this one opened again, carefully pressed flat.  
The ink uneven and smeared, notebook nearby. 

It’s a good thing the twins didn’t find this, the Shadow King thought as he carefully tucked the sheet into Mori’s book, moving away unnoticed.  
The glare on his glasses hid any other expression.  
______________________  


##  I am barely breathing

I stepped outside my role.

The calm lets me believe she understands  
though she has turned a small jest upon me.  
Her smile brief, blinding, gone.

Should I have spoken with a look?

What have I done?  
...

The club makes him happy.  
I leave games to the others.  
Their pursuits, their conquests are their own.  
I am at his side. It’s not complicated.

Watch, protect, serve, defend, it is all accomplished  
with the return of his sandal to his foot. 

Among them, another game is born.  
I am here.  
It is more than enough, isn’t it?

It is not the only honor in my heart.  
...

It started easily.  
Someone cried out for me, I ran.

When I lifted her to freedom  
I knew her secret.  
My hands remember that moment  
too often.

Since her arrival have I failed to live entirely in the moment of calm.  
The moment of focus. 

I sleep less.  
Dreams dance in my fingers.

...

My inner life had been my own. 

The rest of the club finds trouble faster than he finds cake.  
I do not lack adventure or the chance to use my training.  
They do not need words from me.

What she needs  
they may give her.

If they do not,  
Will I?

...

I am the tree to their whirlwind.

A bird landed in my branches.

Another chance to serve,  
to make my strength a haven.

Does she resist?  
How does her heart find time to tease me?

This bird sings in the face of hurricanes,  
whether or not she will take me as shelter.  
I ache when she is alone in the wind.

Her spirit makes me shake.

This is more than I can keep silent  
Let the lightning split me if I am not enough

Calm.  
Find your breath.  
Focus.

Listen to your blood.

Sing into the storm

**Author's Note:**

> Even a brief note about why you left kudos, or what you’d like to see next is very welcome.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading.


End file.
